


Bad and Good

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She looked at him for the longest of moments.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Bad and Good

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'don't know what you've got til its gone'

She looked at him for the longest of moments.

Athrun finally spoke.

"This is probably a bad idea."

"Yeah," Cagalli replied. She ushered him in anyway. They had a lot to talk about, or not talk about, or...

"I haven't forgiven you."

"I don't expect you to." Cagalli closed the door and and locked it. A bit of privacy would go a long way, hopefully. They'd both made a mess of things, her far more than him.

But even if they couldn't be in a relationship again, they could at least be something. Maybe. Hopefully.

"It's good to see you."


End file.
